Conciencia
by Lore-chan
Summary: Dudé mucho en colocar esta historia...pero al fin y la puse. para mí, es algo extraña y turbia...con algo de manoseo, besos, etc, pero sin llegar a mayores...


Conciencia  
  
Written by: Lore-chan.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
La carretera a estas horas está llena, este automóvil atochado entre tantos otros y mi mente divulga cansada.  
  
  
  
Las ideas no están claras y mientras los bocinazos resuenan en una calle ardiente por el sol, pienso en lo fácil que hubiese sido no haberte conocido. Los estruendosos sonidos del claxon me hacen aumentar este dolor de cabeza.  
  
  
  
Mis oídos se cerraron y ya no seguí observando los rayos del sol chocando contra los capos.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* * Flash Back * *  
  
  
  
  
  
Sus ojos resplandecieron entre las luces de la calle. Se mantiene con el cuerpo erguido y la vista alta, le dan esos aires de grandeza que siempre tuvo y, que nunca supo aprovechar.  
  
  
  
La tarde se había ido con el campeonato ínter escolar de football. Takeru estaba ahí. Takeru no está aquí.  
  
  
  
Durante unos minutos sus azules se desviaron hacia mi persona, yo temblaba por completo. La sensación de ser observaba, como él sólo sabía observar, hacía estremecerme.  
  
  
  
-¿Taichi está?  
  
  
  
-…no lo sé…  
  
  
  
Volvió a la oscuridad de la noche y a las luces que de vez en cuando aparecían dentro de los focos de un poste. Suspiré entre cansada y abatida por su excitante presencia. Mis manos se alborotaron y mi cabeza dibujó sus labios contra los míos.  
  
  
  
Qué importaba que mi amor no le quitara el sueño…durante tres días pensé si podía ser cierto el dejar de amarlo. Takeru me miró, Takeru ya no está mirándome aquí.  
  
  
  
Los cerezos en flor se perturbaron al pasar una tenue brisa refrescante para la estación y sus cabellos se mecieron al contacto de aquel viento…quise ser aire.  
  
  
  
La oscuridad tras la luz de mi inocencia se disipó y pude, sin dejar de morder mi labio inferior, mostrarme tal y como era. Una chica ardiente y tímida. Soñadora y realista. Me miraste mientras imaginaba tus manos sobre mi pecho y me ruboricé por completo.  
  
  
  
Yamato sabía cuanto le quería y yo sabía cuanto él le quería a ella. No me importó y a él tampoco. Sigilosos entre un callejón nos besamos sin tranquilidad, con caricias cercanas a lo lejano y murmuraciones para mi, prohibidas.  
  
  
  
-…¿Taichi está?.  
  
  
  
-…no lo sé.  
  
  
  
Su pregunta me hizo acercarme aún más a él. Y rocé sus dedos con los míos. Las mejillas me ardieron y durante la caminata que, luego de aquello, volvimos a reanudar…me robó un ligero beso. Y Takeru sufría, pero no sufría aquí.  
  
  
  
La traición de amarlo y de él amarme por sobre ella y yo por sobre él, me solía molestar…  
  
  
  
No hubo palabras, no eran necesarias; la calle palpitante y un callejón se acercaba a lo lejos. Durante nuestros mínimos encuentros la pasión ardía.  
  
  
  
Se llevaba mi inocencia con cada fricción. Mis 12 años desaparecían entre nuestros besos y preguntas acalladas. Me encontró expuesta a su fría forma de ser. Y Yamato no sabía si amarme o preguntar si Taichi estaba.  
  
  
  
Takeru me hablaba, Takeru ya no me habla aquí.  
  
  
  
Su camisa semi abotonada se deslizó junto al paso de su huella por mi estómago. El material suave, erizó mis sentidos y su aroma se pegaba un poco a la realización de mis sueños.  
  
  
  
Caminamos durante algunas cuadras y callejones ciegos, mientras las luces alborotaban las sensaciones de ímpetu que nos rodeaban y me miró cuando imaginaba sus dedos subir por mi pierna y volví a sonrojarme.  
  
  
  
El iba a preguntar, me adelante:  
  
  
  
-…no lo sé…  
  
  
  
Sonrió y su brazo se acomodó bajo mi playera, mientras mis pequeños labios tocaban su cuello. El callejón parecía la misma oscuridad.  
  
  
  
-debería no estar, Taichi … - susurró.  
  
  
  
Asentí subiendo las yemas de los dedos por su pecho. Dibujó una sonrisa en mi boca tras morder mi oreja izquierda. Y pensé que difícil sería no haberle conocido como le conozco ahora.  
  
  
  
Las hojas de unos cerezos cayeron sobre mi y la puerta de mi casa estaba en frente al callejón que presenció un último encuentro. Yamato tocó a la puerta, pero nadie contestó…saqué un juego de llaves y la puerta abierta me dejó ver a un rubio con una pregunta en sus azules ojos.  
  
  
  
Entré un momento, la puerta aún abierta y Yamato sin paciencia…me asomé…la pregunta se veía venir:  
  
  
  
-¿está Taichi?  
  
  
  
-sí, está.  
  
  
  
-nos vemos mañana…  
  
  
  
-Takeru al parecer te pasará a buscar…  
  
  
  
-quizás…  
  
  
  
  
  
Encontré a mi hermano acostado sobre el sillón más grande del living, una de esas revistas que vienen adjuntas a los periódicos del día sábado, descansaba sobre su rostro. Algunos mechones de su tan peculiar desordenado cabello se escapaban por la parte superior del papel que lo tapaba. Y mientras me dirigía al baño, pensé si decirle a Taichi o esperar a que Takeru hablara.  
  
  
  
Injusto…  
  
  
  
Borré las machas de mi lápiz labial que circundaban toda la boca. Su aroma aún lo tenía clavado bajo y sobre la piel, un suspiró se escapó de mi interior inundando el vacío de palabras que habían en toda la casa.  
  
  
  
Un nuevo día aparece, una nueva vida se forma…odiaba los callejones y odiaba el que mi hermano no estuviese y odiaba el que Takeru estuviera ayer y no hoy.  
  
  
  
  
  
* * Fin Flash Back * *  
  
  
  
  
  
…La calle desprende un calor sofocante.  
  
  
  
Los autos no avanzan, y un haz de luz de sol cae directo a mis ojos. El asiento de al lado, ocupado por el rubio me turba. Él lo sabe y me ayuda…y yo tan sólo amaba a Yamato.  
  
  
  
-¿lo harás? – preguntó.  
  
  
  
-….no.  
  
  
  
-¿se siente extraño?  
  
  
  
-…un poco – respondí tapando la luz con mi mano.  
  
  
  
-…Yamato debería saberlo…  
  
  
  
-…lo sé, se lo diré mañana…quizás otro día.  
  
  
  
-son sólo doce años.  
  
  
  
-…y fue tan sólo una aventura de pre-adolescencia que creí inocente.  
  
  
  
-te lo dije muchas veces a Yamato le atrae eso…es burdo, tosco que lo diga yo, su hermano, pero es la verdad.  
  
  
  
-créeme que pensé en ello, siempre.  
  
  
  
-…Hikari, tú sabes que te voy a apoyar.  
  
  
  
…y tú sabes que hubiese preferido aguardar mi crecimiento y no estar en este estado.  
  
  
  
  
  
Los bocinazos continuaron y el sol pegaba horrible…y Takeru lo sabía como yo, pero no estaba aquí…en mi cuerpo para sentirse así…como me siento yo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-Fin-  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Notas:  
  
Aja! Los he casi obligado a leer mis notas, eh? ^^.  
  
Explicación del fic: primero que nada les quiero aclarar el porqué hago fics taaan enredados, una porque me gusta (jaja, mentira)…no, ahora en serio. Me gusta al leer quedar en suspenso, al leer cada línea pensar una idea y a la siguiente otra y al fin darme cuenta que estuve completamente errónea en mis conclusiones…como el songfic de "Amiga Mía", en un principio todos pensaban que era la típica trilogía , pero el final es distinto.  
  
Aquí no es la excepción, verán. Hikari habla en un principio de Yamato y Takeru como sus dos chicos, ( o sea el típico triángulo amoroso). Sólo a Yamato lo amaba y él preguntaba por Taichi porque quería estar con Hikari en su casa a solas, pero sólo lograron intimar en la calle…¿vamos bien?. Ya, Takeru es como la vocecita del ángel bueno que Kari ignora siempre.  
  
  
  
El fic es una especie de enseñanza, (enredada sí…a esto…¿quién entiende enseñanzas tan extrañas?), Hikari estaba embarazada! (¿a los doce años?…la respuesta es sí). Bien hemos llegado a la conclusión (una duda entendieron toda mi explicación? - -? )….  
  
¡¡No amen a un chico comprometido ni se involucren a tan temprana edad al sexo!!…ahora si tienen tiempo relean el fic y ahora sí le encontrarán sentido. Espero hayan entendido mi advertencia, las consecuencias se pagan en lágrimas de sangre, (qué cruel, pero es la verdad).  
  
  
  
* se han dado cuenta que hasta para explicar soy enredada @-@ *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* Lore-chan * 


End file.
